Victory
by vampire-elf
Summary: Link faces off with his evil counterpart, except nobody knew what was going through Dark Link's mind.


The silence was driving him to the brink of insanity.

With no noise, everything seemed smaller and less exciting. The war was over. There was no more bloodshed, no more screaming, no more fear, and no more pain. It was quiet and still. Many did not mind, but there was one who did.

Dark Link leaned against a tree, glaring at the sun as it lowered toward the small mountains by Lake Hylia. Blue, pink, and orange streaked across the clouds. The lake glittered beautifully. Dark Link hated it.

He opened his mouth and yawned widely. Now that Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule, things were boring. Everyone who lived peacefully in towns had run away. There were no more people to torture.

Dark Link began to wonder whether his orders were permanent or not. He'd rather not go back on Ganondorf's words, which specifically commanded Dark Link to wait in the Water Temple until the hero arrived. Dark Link had his doubts about this "hero" and his power, but he obeyed his master and had roamed in the temple for a few weeks. It was awfully dull. The only entertainment was hacking away at the Tektites. That had never been very fun.

But orders were orders, and Dark Link would not risk disobeying. He may have been rebellious at times, and maybe a bit cocky and obnoxious, also. However, he never crossed the line. Ganondorf had a strict policy, and if someone did something truly wrong, the penalty was death.

Dark Link wished he could have stayed at the castle. He liked to joke with the Stalfos and Moblins about Mr. Link and all his heroic deeds. But he was now here, waiting to defeat their enemy. He had no good company around.

But he looked forward to his fight with Link. There was no doubt that they would be fairly equally matched. It would be quite the hassle. It made Dark Link eager just thinking about it. He couldn't wait to drive his blade through his adversary 's heart.

Alas, it had been a long while since he was bound to the temple. He had not heard nor seen anything of the hero. It made him aggravated and lustful for blood.

The stars began to appear in the sky as daylight faded into night. A heavy sigh passed through Dark Link's lips. He wanted to kill something.

For a brief moment, he thought about rampaging through Kakariko Village, slaughtering all in his path. But no matter how appealing it sounded, Dark Link would suffer for his actions. He'd rather keep his life and wait for the hero.

Dark Link pushed himself to his feet and stretched his arms. It had been another long day, and the night would seem even longer. He decided to return inside the temple, no matter how refreshing the cool air was. He could manage to sleep inside there, if he ignored the mugginess.

After taking in a few more breaths of fresh air, Dark Link put his palms together and muttered a spell. A few moments later, he was in a bright room. He groaned and slumped against the dead tree. He already couldn't breathe well.

He inhaled slowly, getting used to the clammy air. Then he relaxed his body against the bark and shut his crimson eyes.

He did not sleep for long.

What felt like seconds later, a noise awoke Dark Link. He jerked awake and stared at the door to his left. The sound of shattering pottery could be heard. A shudder of pleasure instantly raked Dark Link's spine, and his pale lips curled into a devilish smile. He stood up, shaking water from his silvery bangs, and leaned against the tree. His dark tunic blended in with the dark gray bark.

Suddenly, Dark Link wasn't tired anymore. The adrenaline was already taking its toll on him. He was already becoming restless, his fingers clenching. He badly wanted to unsheathe his sword.

Stone brushed against stone. A slam was heard, and Dark Link refrained from snickering with glee. Now there was no way out.

There was silence for a few more moments. Then cautious footsteps echoed around the white room. The water on the floor splashed slightly as the guest proceeded farther into the room. Dark Link's jaw tightened.

Then a young man with blonde hair and bold, sincere blue eyes walked past him. His tunic was green, and strapped to his back was the infamous Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. Dark Link clenched his fists to keep himself from killing the hero now. Ganondorf had ordered him to fight before killing the hero. No matter how much Dark Link wanted blood, he would keep his promise.

The blonde wandered to the door across the room. His disappointment showed when his shoulders slouched. He was locked in. He turned around, and his cautious eyes scanned around the room once. Suddenly, when looking over the tree again, he stiffened. Dark Link smirked to himself.

For a long while, the hero stood still. His face showed his suspicion and discomfort. Dark Link stayed still also, glaring right back into those blue orbs.

Finally, the hero moved. He took a step forward. Dark Link hardly breathed. He kept his eyes locked on the hero's face, studying him. Link approached very slowly, reaching up and fingering his weapon. Suddenly, a glowing blue orb shot out of his hat and turned yellow. Her voice was high and squeaky as she flapped her wings furiously, circling Dark Link's head. He gritted his teeth.

The hero immediately unsheathed the Master Sword and equipped his shield. Dark Link assumed this was his cue to move, so he pushed himself off the tree and copied Link's actions. The hero looked horrified to see himself as an evil underling of his enemy. Dark Link smiled, revealing a row of sharp teeth. The hero quickly shook himself out of his daze and backed away. Dark Link followed nonchalantly.

This would be fun.

Link finally stood still, his stance defensive. His shield was ready to block anything. Dark Link kept approaching him. His blood was pumping furiously through his veins. He hadn't felt this good since the war.

He stopped about four feet away from his opponent. He readied himself, preparing to attack. He was very eager to start this fight. And, with a swing of his sword, the battle began.

For a long while, they slashed at each other. Dark Link enjoyed copying his rival's actions; it seemed to irritate the hero more and more. Link had tried attacking with other various weapons, but Dark Link dodged them easily.

The hero paused, his breathing heavy. Dark Link waited for him. He also panted from Link's attacks. His guess was right; the two of them had an almost exact amount of strength and agility. Neither of them had been hurt yet.

Finally, Link straightened. His jaw tightened, and Dark Link grinned at him, slouching his shoulders back. He wanted more. He wanted to feel more adrenaline, more intensity, more thrill.

Link leapt forward, readying his blade. Dark Link also pulled his arm back. The two blades clashed together, and a small shower of sparks rained to the water on the floor. Link grunted, holding his blade strong. His face was intense and determined. Dark Link's smile widened and he held his sword against the hero's. They both pushed against one another for a long while. Every once in a while, one's sword would jerk toward the other. But after a while of neither winning, Link pulled away, stumbling back. Dark Link grasped his opportunity and darted forward, slicing his blade across Link's unprotected stomach.

The smell of blood reached Dark Link's nose, and another chill ran down his spine. He took in a deep breath with a smile and turned to Link, who was checking his wound in case it was serious. Dark Link's crimson eyes narrowed and he spoke.

"Come. Let us continue, hero."

Link glared at him, then yelled as he swung his sword viciously. This attack was much stronger than his earlier ones. Dark Link was taken aback by this sudden strength, and he was too late putting up his shield. Pain exploded in his side, and he frowned, quickly jumping away. Still slowly backing away, he observed the cut. It was not deep, but blood was staining his black tunic. When he looked up, Link was charging at him again. Dark Link ducked his swing and rolled past him. Before he even got to his feet, he attacked Link's legs. The hero performed a flawless backward dodge.

Dark Link gritted his teeth. This was slowly going from fun to serious. Now that blood had been shed, the battle would only grow in intensity.

His prediction was again correct. Their attack strength grew slowly, sometimes drawing blood from the other's skin.

After a while, they took another small rest. The hero stood tall this time, his azure eyes cold as they glowered at Dark Link. Time was running out. The both of them knew that this fight was drawing near to an end, and Dark Link was losing.

That was unacceptable. If he lost, he would not only die, but Ganondorf would have a fit. He did every time his minions failed at killing the hero. Dark Link had already watched many failed attempts. The first one was Gohma, the queen arachnid that lived inside the ancient Deku Tree. Link had only been a child, yet he overpowered her at an astonishing pace. Everyone, even Ganondorf, was shocked.

Dark Link wiped blood from his lips. He could already feel his wounds taking a toll on him. His movements were getting slower, no matter how much effort he put into them. Every time he put up his shield, Link would knock it out of the way with his sword.

The thing that horrified Dark Link the most was that the hero's actions and strength had barely deteriorated at all. His body wasn't as hurt as Dark Link's, but he was still injured. The worst gash was one that was on his right shoulders. Dark Link could have sworn he would chop off Link's arm, but he only managed to cut him. Though it had affected how well Link used his shield, Link's determined eyes burned with power and confidence. Dark Link couldn't figure out why this boy was so strong, despite his wounds and exhaustion.

With a yell of distress, Dark Link rushed forward, his blade ready to slice at the hero's neck. He had gotten an idea; he would trick him. If Link put his shield in front of his face, he would leave his bottom half wide open for attack.

Dark Link gathered all the power in his arm and sure enough, the Hylian Shield lifted to cover Link's face and shoulders. Dark Link grinned wickedly. He skidded to a halt and propelled his blade into Link's stomach.

There was a gasp. An eerie silence blanketed them for a few moments. Dark Link finally tightened the grip around his sword's hilt and gave it a wrench. The hero winced and swayed. Despite his frantic attempt to stay standing, he collapsed to his knees. Dark Link smiled, pride swelling inside him. Link's blue eyes were already tearing when he looked up at his enemy. Though Dark Link was confident in his abilities, he was ever so slightly uneasy.

He pushed his discomfort away and leaned over so that he was face-to-face with the hero. He just crouched there, grinning at him. Link's lip trembled, and his eyelids fluttered. One hand was over the puncture wound. Blood was leaking through his fingers and seeping through his tunic. Dark Link loved watching deaths like this.

Link's eyes widened, and he coughed violently. Blood spilled from his mouth, and his expression became even more pained. Sweat shimmered on his forehead.

Dark Link watched him, still smirking. Ganondorf would surely reward him for his work.

The hero did not give up easily. He knelt there for a long while, his breaths quickening and tears brimming his eyes. Then, with a hoarse gasp, he fell to the ground. Dark Link sniffed and straightened. He stretched his limbs and again checked over his wounds. He turned around, snickering to himself. Ganondorf would be so proud of him. Everyone would praise him for killing off the hero. He hoped to be promoted to a higher level. He was still a small pawn in Ganondorf's troops, but this would surely raise his status.

Suddenly, he found himself tired. He stopped walking and leaned over. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Despite his eagerness and satisfaction, the battle had been difficult. Dark Link had come tremendously close to death. He hated to admit it, but the hero was stronger than he first anticipated.

A noise distracted him from his thoughts. Dread chilled his blood as he turned to barely see those determined blue eyes before a blade was driven through his heart.

Astonishment showed in his face as he stared at Link. His entire front was covered with blood, and his wounds were still there, but he was on both feet, and his power was almost stronger than before.

Dark Link then noticed the pain in his chest and he coughed violently. Fresh blood trickled down his lips, and this time, he did not like the smell. It was no longer exciting; it was frightening. He wasn't eager; he was scared. Nothing about this situation was good anymore. Everything had gone wrong.

All it took was his arrogant thoughts blinding him to the fact that the hero was not dead. He should have known that it would take much more than just an abrasion to the stomach to kill this boy. Guilt then darkened his mind, and he gritted his teeth. The taste of blood distracted him from the image of Ganondorf yelling at him.

Link jerked the blade from Dark Link's body, and he fell to the icy floor, his hands over his chest. The pain was still there. This was not a dream. He fell onto his back and tried to keep his eyes open. Fury was noticeable, despite his pain. He was enraged that the hero was still alive.

And then Link was above him. Something stopped Dark Link from lashing out at the hero. He expected a vainglorious and happy expression on his face. He expected his eyes to be filled with accomplishment.

But…

He was wrong. There was no cockiness, success, or relief in the hero's face. Dark Link was completely startled by Link's sad expression.

The hero's face was soft and compassionate. His eyes were so sincere, so intense and miserable. Dark Link couldn't believe it! Did the hero actually pity him? He was feeling remorse for his foe's death?

There must have been some mistake. Dark Link searched for any lie in the hero's expression.

He could find nothing. The hero…truly did have compassion for him.

Dark Link's vision began to blur, and his mind began to slowly spin. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the loss of blood was taking away his alertness. Link put his left hand across his chest and shut his eyes, then bowed his head low. A sign of deep respect in Hyrule…and he was doing it for his own enemy.

That was the last thing Dark Link saw before darkness overcame him.

When he awoke, he was no longer in the Water Temple. He was in a dim room, the only light being two flickering torches in the distance. Dark Link shook his head and blinked. Ganondorf's face loomed above him.

He instantly knew what was going on. He glanced up, and sure enough, his wrists were chained to the wall. His wounds, though bandaged, ached. Panic blossomed in his chest.

Ganondorf leaned back. His burly arms were folded, and his orange eyes were ignited with an unmatched rage. Dark Link swallowed nervously.

The monsters and underlings of their Lord were crowded behind him, watching intently. Some of them looked terrified, while others seemed to be enjoying themselves. Dark Link almost glared at them, but he looked up when Ganondorf spoke to him.

"You failed."

The two simple words had been distorted into furious, piercing remarks, and Dark Link cringed. "You were doing so well. What happened?"

"I apologize sincerely, Sir. I thought he was dead."

Pain exploded in his head. Dark Link winced at the attack and shrunk away from Ganondorf.

"You should know better!" he snarled. "You watched how many times that hero came close to death and rebounded with even more strength! You knew that wouldn't finish the job!" His fist met with Dark Link's head again, and he clenched his teeth. "You are a haughty fool to think the hero would die so easily."

Dark Link was about to say something, but something stopped him. Ganondorf didn't just sound angry…he sounded a bit anxious. He scrutinized his face for a few moments, finally confirming that there was indeed fear in his master's face. Dark Link bowed his head and chuckled softly. When he looked up, Ganondorf's face seemed a bit baffled.

"You are afraid of him," Dark Link murmured. He was instantly slammed against the wall, his head pounding.

"I will never fear a puny forest boy like him!" yelled Ganondorf. Dark Link laughed again.

"You are. I can see it in your face." He looked up, grinning. "Too bad I won't be alive when that hero puts the Master Sword through your chest."

Ganondorf's eyes widened, those flaming orange orbs burning with rage. He unsheathed a small dagger from his belt and punctured it into Dark Link's neck. Dark Link choked as blood flooded his throat. He watched Ganondorf's horrified and angry face and laughed. Link would win, and even Ganondorf knew it. There was no hope for evil anymore. The Hero of Time was in hot pursuit, and there was no stopping him.


End file.
